Strongest of All
by angilllllmarie
Summary: Celestia Mikaelson has been running away her whole life. Her arrival at Camp Half-Blood, being claimed as a Poseidon child, and great prophecies. Find out what happens to Celestia in her journeys in this story. MUST READ, TOO MUCH AWESOMENESS!


Percy's POV

Finally! The war against Gaea is over and we've won. The camps got together to form an even bigger one. The Romans are in one side and us, the Greeks, on the other. So far everything was good. This summer nothing had happened, no monster attacks, no dangerous quests. The seven of us Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and me, are being treated like kings and queens. We've become very close with each other, like a family. As usual, Leo has prepared a game for the seven of us to play, and any other person who wanted to play. We've been waiting for him to come and tell us what we were going to play. Coming from Cabin 9, we see a very excited Leo running towards us.  
"Guys!", Leo yells.  
"Hey Leo! What do you have planned for us?", I ask.  
He smiles widely and wiggles his eyebrows playfully. "Today we'll play...Truth or Dare!". Everybody groans. Playing a game of Truth or Dare with Leo is a dangerous deal. He always has some weird invention that will give you a punishment if you don't accept a dare or don't answer a truth. "Oh come one! It'll be fun! Let's go", unwillingly, we followed Leo and walked towards my cabin, since I'm alone there there's much more space than in every other cabin. I sometimes wish I had somebody else with me there. Tyson is usually in dad's underwater palace. But well what can you do? Being a son of Poseidon isn't easy. When we get there, we start pulling some chairs and sit on the middle of the room. We were about to start when Hazel announces that Nico was coming to play. He's changed a lot after the war. He interacts more with us, always getting involved and talking.  
The door opened up and Nico walked towards us. He sat down next to Hazel. After we were all settled we started to play. Leo was first. "Beauty Queen, truth or dare" "Dare" she answered. "I dare you to go up to Drew and tell her 'I'm too good for you looser', flip your hair, and walk off". She gave him an intense glare and he just sat there looking satisfied. She got up and walked up to Drew. Suddenly I hear a scream saying "I will kill you McClean!" She got inside and quickly locked the door. Drew was knocking loudly. "It was a dare! I'm sorry!" Piper said. "Well you could say that!", she answered. She walked to us to find us rolling on the floor laughing. "Not cool Leo, not cool", he just laughed. When we calmed down, she scanned the room looking for her prey. Her eyes landed on Nico.

Nico's POV

Piper's eyes landed on me. "Nico, truth or dare", she asked. I was scared of saying dare, she was an Aphrodite kid, and she would do an emberrasing dare. "Truth" I said, regretting it as I said it. Truths were much worse. 'Stupid' I thought to myself. She smiled and opened her mouth. "Who do you like?". The whole room filled with 'oooh' and 'aaah'. I could feel myself heating up. I immediately looked at Jason. He looked at me and with his stare saying 'If you're not ready, don't say it'. I looked down. "Well?", somebody asked. Great. Percy. I wasn't ready. I couldn't say. I wasn't over him yet. And it would be weird to come out as gay to everybody right now, especially Percy. I shook my head, "What's the punishment?". "Oh come on. Nobody's gonna judge you", said Piper. "I said", I looked at Leo, "what's the punishment?". I could see the disappointment in his face, he really wanted to know. We'd become great friends but I hadn't told him I liked Percy yet.  
"Kiss a girl in this room".  
Ok, not much. I didn't care. I wouldn't have feelings for any of them anyways. "Fine" I say. I walked up to Annabeth. I wanted Percy to know how it felt to see the one you loved kissing a person you considered family. She stared at me, wide eyed. "I'm sorry", I whispered. She giggled a bit, "It's ok, it won't mean anything". I sighed with relief. I didn't want Annabeth as an enemy, she was like a sister to me. Our lips pressed together. It felt nice, she had soft lips. We parted after a few seconds and looked at each other. Suddenly we started to laugh. Everybody joined in, well everyone except Percy. He was just staring at me with a I-will-kill-you-when-we-are-finished-here look.  
I sat down again next to Hazel and started searching for somebody to call on. "Percy, truth or dare", I asked. It took him by surprise. "Truth" he said. That was a first. Maybe he was really mad at me, and that thought made me kind of pleased. "Do you sometimes get lonely being the only son of Poseidon and stuff?". He looked down. "Yes" he whispered. I could barely hear him. "What?" "Yes, I sometimes wish somebody was here with me. It gets lonely and I would like to have a sibling. I'm the only one who doesn't.". We were all quiet. Annabeth leaned in to Percy to comfort him. Every couple did that. Leo and I were just there sitting akwardly. We just shrugged and did the same. No, I don't like Leo. I'm just comfortable with him. He's one of my best friends. We took it as a joke. Then something outside crashed. We heard a loud, screeching sound. It sounded like a Griffin. We ran outside to see what was happening. When we got there, we saw a girl trying to come into camp. She was being followed by the Griffin. Clarisse came out from a group of campers and attacked with her cabinmates. The seven of us took out our weapons and charged the thing. I jumped on top of it with Percy and Annabeth by my side. The three of us stabbed the monster in the face. It let out a weird sound, something like a car crashing into a truck. It left flying. Everybody went up to the girl. She looked about my age, 14. She had a black shirt, black leggings with holes, boots up to the knees, and chains on the side. She had dirt all over her face and scratches all around her. She had a very powerful aura. As we got closer, she woke up from her daze. She had a knife in her hand.  
"Don't worry. You're safe with us now. What's your name?", asked Frank. "I'm Celestia, Celestia Mikaelson.", she said. She had hazel skin, just like Hazel(hehe). Her hair was in a messy bon, but she still looked great. She started to look dizzy and then collapsed. She would have fallen to the floor if I hadn't catched her. "Make way!" I heard Chiron say. "Take her to the Big House.". "Who is she?", somebody from the Apollo cabin asked. "I'm not sure, but all I can say is that this is a powerful demigod. She's not a normal demigod". I carried her to the Big House and layed her on a mat Chiron had prepared. "Call the others, and also Rachel. We have to figure out who she is.", he said. I ran outside looking for the seven and Rachel. We all came into the Big House and surrounded the girl. She woke up with a confused expression on her face. "I'm guessing you want to know who I am." We shook our heads. "We'll sit down, 'cause it's a long story."

Annabeth's POV

We listened to Celestia talk. Even though she explained a lot about how she got here, I had the feeling there was much more to that. She said she was walking around a town when a middle-aged man with blue eyes and a black robe. He told her to come here and she did. What parent lets a child do that?

"Your mother just let you come here?", I asked. Her face darkened. I think something happened with her family. "Yes she knows, now no more talking about my family", she said raising her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean, I just don't want to talk about it." I felt sorry for the girl, she must have been through so much alone. I decided to let it go. "Ok, so this Griffin has been following you for how long?", asked Percy. "A few weeks, I'm not sure.", she answered. "Ok that doesn't matter, we just have to figure out who you are." Chiron said. "We need to find out who's your father, and what kind of a demigod are you. You know about Greek history and Roman and everything right? We have that part covered. Annabeth", he looked at me, "show her around the camp. Explain to her anything she might have doubts about. Tell her about being claimed, her powers, and the weapon she likes." "Wow wow wow, what is this about being claimed? Does it hurt? Powers? What powers? How do you use a weapon? I just choose a random one and done?", she asked, it was impressive how fast she could speak. "I'll explain don't worry. So ok, shall we go", I asked. She looked at me carefully, as if deciding wether to trust me or not. "Sure...", she finally said. And so we made our way out of the Big House and started to walk around camp.

We passed through all the cabins, the arena, and the lunch room. "Who's cabin is that?", Celestia asks, pointing to Percy's cabin. "That one's my boyfriend's, Percy.", I answered. She looked at me with a big smile. "What?", I ask through giggles. "I just think you're a cute couple.", she says. I smile at her and she smiles back. "What cabin do you think I belong in?", she asks. For the first time ever, I don't have an answer. And I hate that. Not knowing. "I'm not sure," I tell her, "I can usually tell but you are just different. You look powerful in every way. And you're not even trying.", I say. "Well I'm that awesome.", she jokes. "So, you know I'm a child of Athena, so I'm pretty smart. And I know that something happened with your family.", I say. She lowers her head, I feel like a mean person pushing her too much. This girl is lost. She doesn't understand what's happening in her life. I break the silence. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger. When I was 7." She raises an eyebrow, "I know I have a baby face but I don't look that young", she says. I chuckle. "I mean the way you act. The position you're in now, I was there when I was 7. Confused, not sure what to do.", I say. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes. "So, I have powers?", she asks. "Well yeah, it depends on your godly parent. Whatever god they are of, you have those powers or so etching similar." "And weapons? I've never used a sword or anything. What about that?", she asked. "Don't worry about that, we have many sword fighters that can teach you," I tell her. We keep talking about the rules of the camping. Before we knew it, it was time for the campfire.

Celestia's POV

I sat next to Annabeth and Piper. They've been really nice to me. Actually they all have. I missed this, having people care about you. It's been a long time, since the accident. No, don't think about that. You're going to become sad and people will start asking questions. I start looking out at the sea. It calms me. If I need to run, that'll be a good place. I hear Chiron call my name. That woke me of my daze. I stand up and walk up to him. "This is Celestia Mikaelson. She arrived here today. She's from Florida, but her family is Hispanic. Her godly father remains unknown, hopefully we-", he gets cut off by gasps from all the campers. I look up to see a bright light on top of me. It has the shape of a trident, but it's odd. Behind the trident there's an owl, a lightning bolt, a skeleton, a heart, and many more. It started to fly around me. It stopped right in front of me. Then it flew to my chest, knocking me of my feet. I couldn't move or breathe. Suddenly Percy took me and carried me to the chore of the beach. He put me in the water. Was he trying to drown me? But no, I could breathe underwater. He took me out and I could breathe more calmly and I could move. "Hey, you okay?", he asked. I nodded. "So I guess you're my sister. I'm awesome so don't worry. But no time to talk you need to rest. I'll take you to our cabin," he said. He pulled me towards the cabin. I help on to him for dear life. When we got to the cabin, he put me in his bed. I instantly fell asleep.

Oh no, nightmares again. I was with them, we were having a good time. Then I could see them holding on to the edge, making me promise. Then I ran, just ran away. From my life, friends, from reality. I woke up to the sound of a loud 'Boom!'. When I opened my eyes I saw two people fighting. The son of Hades, Nico and the son of Hephaestus, Leo. When they saw me sitting there in the bed, observing them, they immediately stopped. "Are you okay?", asked Nico. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "What are you two doing here?", I ask. I didn't mean to sound mean, but I did. Thankfully, they ignored it. "We're here to take care of you," said Leo. "Thanks, but I don't need any babysitters," I say. I get up but immediately fall to the floor. "Sure you don't," said Leo with a smirk in his face. I glare at him. Then I just chuckle. "Okay fine, maybe I do need some help," I say still laughing.

"I promised Hazel I'd help her with training, can I leave you two here? Or will you mess up?" Nico asks looking at Leo. "Don't worry Ghost King, I'll take good care of her," says Leo. Nico walks out the room. I clear my throat. "A little help here?", I tell Leo. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," he replies. He helped me up and I sat on Percy's cabin. We were silent for a while, when I decided to break the silence. "So um, anybody special?" I ask. Why would I ask that? I'd just freak the guy out or give him false hopes. But no. He just looked down. "Yeah, um, her name's Calypso she...", his voice breaks. "Don't worry I know the story," I tell him. I read it once, she lived in Ogygia with some sort of curse for supporting her father, Atlas the Titan, on the Titan War. "I've been looking for her, but well you know, nobody ever finds Ogygia twice," he says. "Maybe I can help," I say. Why I said that? I don't know. "Nobody can find it, and why do you want to help me, we don't even know each other so well," he says. "It says that no man ever finds it twice, well I'm not a man, I can help. And I just want to help you. I've got the feeling we're going to be good friends. So how about we get to know each other," I tell him. He looks at me and smiles. We start talking about ourselves and what we do. Neither of us wanted to talk about family, I wasn't ready to tell anybody. Suddenly Percy comes in. "Hey! How are you?", he asks me. "I'm okay, Fire Boy here took great care of me," I reply. He looks at Leo who raised an eyebrow when I called him 'Fire Boy', but then laughed. "Hey Leo, Jason was looking for you," says Percy. "Thanks Percy, bye Celestia," he waves giving me a big smile. I wave back and tell him goodbye. When he walks out the door Percy looked at me. "So I guess you have a bunch of questions, huh?", he says. "Yep," I reply. "Okay, I'll try, but I'm not good explaining. Here we go," he says. We both laugh and start talking. I've got a very interesting brother.


End file.
